Niewarte zapamiętania
by Saori121
Summary: Hogwart. Dwóch chłopców z różnych domów, w ogóle się nie znających, ale przez pewien przypadek zwrócą na siebie uwagę. W scenariuszu ich życia pojawi się ktoś, kto całkowicie go odmieni. Czy na lepsze?


Witam. Przedstawiam wam prolog nowego opowiadania. Draco może na początku wydawać się zbyt miękki, lecz to tylko w tym rozdziale. Tak myślę przynajmniej xd. A teraz o opowaidaniu troszkę powiem. Będzie ono oczywiście rozgrywało się w Hogwarcie. Ale tu mała niespodzianka. Wszystko jest podane w opisie opowiadania.

Hogwart. Dwóch chłopców z różnych domów, w ogóle się nie znających, ale przez pewien przypadek zwrócą na siebie uwagę. W scenariuszu ich życia pojawi się ktoś, kto całkowicie go odmieni. Czy na lepsze? Tego się dowiedzą po wspólnie przebytej, trudnej drodze. Ale czy przejdą ją do końca razem?

Witam... Opowiem wam historię spotkania pewnej osoby, która odmieniła moje życie. Niby na lepsze, ale potem zmieniało się na coraz gorsze i gorsze... Wszystko na początku było pięknie. Motyle w brzuchu, przyśpieszone bicie serca, uśmiech przy każdym spotkaniu... Ale nie będę wam opowiadał w skrócie całej historii. Chcę byście poznali wszystko ze szczegółami. Najmniejszymi. Mimo tego, że to było tak dawno, to i tak nadal pamiętam.

To było październikowe piątkowe popołudnie. Wyszedłem akurat z klasy transmutacji, zakończając jednocześnie dzień nauki. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, zaczerpując świeżego powietrza. Ach, jak dobrze jest wkońcu rozpocząć weekend. To uczucie wolności. Zero budzenia się rano i myślenia, że się spóźnię na eliksiry, które niestety codziennie mam pierwsze. I to na dziewiątą. Jestem arystokratą i lubię pospać do późna. To chyba normalne. Pewnie teraz sobie myślicie, że to dziwne by ślizgon nie lubił eliksirów. Otóż, mimo że uczy mnie ich najlepszy nauczyciel, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi, to nie chce mi się uczyć. To męczące stać ciągle przy kociołku i pilnować, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie zepsuję ze spóźnionym, o sekundę, zamieszaniem wywaru. Nuda i nic więcej. No więc, wyszedłem z tej klasy i z "przyjaciółmi" powędrowałem na ławkę, znajdującą się w cieniu. Co jak co, ale dzisiaj był naprawdę upalny dzień. Wszystkie ubrania, jakie miałem na sobie, kleiły się do mnie. Ohyda. Nienawidzę się pocić. To taka jedna z wad mojej osoby. Oczywiście tych minusów jest mało! Jestem przecież idealny! Taa... Jednak nie o tym mowa. Siedliśmy na tej ławce, a Blaise, Pansy, Crabe i Goyle od razu zaczęli obrabiać innym dupy. Obgadywali niemalże każdego, kto koło nas przeszedł. I w tym momencie, dopiero zwróciłem uwagę na to co mówi Parkinson.

- Och, ohyda! Jakie te jego spodnie są obrzydliwie znoszone! Jak taki ktoś może w ogóle w TYM chodzić? Ach! No tak to tylko gryfoni tak umieją! - zaczęła dziewczyna, patrząc na ową postać z pogardą. - Ej, Blaise! Widzisz to? Totalna porażka! - zwróciła się do przyjaciela. W odpowiedzi Zabini zaśmiał się głośno.

Chłopak, z którego naśmiewali się ślizgoni, odwrócił się z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Mój wzrok od razu przyciągnęły jego oczy... Ta butelkowa zieleń była niesamowita. Widziałem tyle oczu takiego koloru, lecz nigdy nie takich wyrazistych, z takim blaskiem. Wpatrywałem się w nie jak ostatni przygłup. Jeździłem oczami po jego twarzy. Duże, owalne okulary dodawały mu uroku a ta blizna na czole wcale go nie szpeciła.

- Może i porażka, ale ja mam chociaż tyle godności, by nikogo nie oceniać, wiedząc jaki sam jestem. Zanim się odezwiesz, spójrz najpierw na siebie, skarbie. Z taką mordą bym się w ludziach nie pokazywał. No cóż, ale to twój wybór. - powiedział słodkim głosem, puszczając dziewczynie oczko. Pansy całkowicie zamurowało. Oburzona, zamilkła wraz z murzynem. Prychnąłem. Widać, że chłopak umie kpić z innych, tak jak ja. Tylko mnie to uszczęśliwia, a jego to już pewnie inna sprawa.

Spojrzał na mnie. Gdy się zorientowałem, natychmiastowo odkręciłem wzrok. Czułem jak moje policzki przybierają lekko różany odcień. Cholerne rumieńce! Kolejna rzecz, której w sobie nie lubię! Patrzył na mnie chwilę. Czułem to. Intensywne zielone spojrzenie tylko powiększyło mój rumieniec. Na mojej bladej cerze wszystko jest widoczne. I wtedy, i teraz. Niestety, życie pięknej osoby również napotyka różne problemy. Ach, ta moja skromność. Zaczął odchodzić. Wstałem zauważając jego różdżkę na ziemi. Wtedy myślałem, że przypadkiem ją zgubił. Lecz on to zaplanował. Szczwana bestia. Pobiegłem za nim. Szybki jest! Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, że jest niższy ode mnie, ale jak chce to potrafi dać dyla naprzód na tych krótkich nóżkach.

- Ej! - krzyknąłem za nim, zatrzymując się. Staliśmy teraz daleko od wszystkich. Słońce przygrzewało, a jego promienie padały na różnokolorowe, gnijące liście, które opadały z wielkiego drzewa. Wszystko wyglądało cudownie. Wirujące liście, opadały tuż koło moich stóp, tworząc kolorowy dywan. Zielonooki zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Jego wzrok zjechał na moją dłoń, w której trzymałem jego różdżkę.

- Och! Musiała mi wypaść. - powiedział z udawanym zdziwieniem. Wtedy wydawało się takie prawdziwe. Haha! Śmieszne. - Dziękuję. - odparł i wziął ją ode mnie, po czym odkręcił się na pięcie, idąc w stronę szkoły. Stałem, patrząc na jego oddalające się plecy. Zacisnąłem pięści i krzyknąłem:

- Jak masz na imię?

On tylko przystanął na sekundę, by potem ruszyć, nie oglądając się za siebie, odpowiedział, tak, że ledwo usłyszałem. Te słowa utkwiły mi w pamięci najbardziej.

- To imię, które uznasz za niewarte zapamiętania. - Och, jak bardzo się mylił...


End file.
